


【泉レオ24h/5:05】团子爱情故事（A/B/O）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ24h/5:05】团子爱情故事（A/B/O）-lattice

【泉レオ24h/5:05】团子爱情故事（A/B/O）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ24h/5:05】团子爱情故事（A/B/O）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9f1705f)

Lofter是我用过最好的平台，stay with lofter （诚恳

  
  


[#2020泉レオ24h接力企划](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/2020%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA24h%E6%8E%A5%E5%8A%9B%E4%BC%81%E5%88%92)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-07-15  
评论：6  
热度：174

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9f39a23)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9dc90c7)  


评论(6)

热度(174)

  1. 共15人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) [海岛边缘有笙歌](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) [海岛边缘有笙歌](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) [披风/Phaze](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) [披风/Phaze](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) [悠雪燃](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://2986131165.lofter.com/) [云尘子](https://2986131165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://98797305.lofter.com/) [濑名虾和呜啾人](https://98797305.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://youxingyujianzuilebuqideni.lofter.com/) [有幸遇见，最了不起的你](https://youxingyujianzuilebuqideni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://ningmengchabingqilin.lofter.com/) [三个句号](https://ningmengchabingqilin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) [澪](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) [産みたがり](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://chafei656.lofter.com/) [椒盐蛋白](https://chafei656.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://shiyuefanshuangjianxinghua.lofter.com/) [十月繁霜见杏花](https://shiyuefanshuangjianxinghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://mr071283.lofter.com/) [今天的三三也很喜欢月亮](https://mr071283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lionheart951.lofter.com/) [灼光烛日](https://lionheart951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://fnhdymy.lofter.com/) [梅子黄时雨](https://fnhdymy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://shaonianouba.lofter.com/) [少年欧巴](https://shaonianouba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lengjiejieyouyangguang.lofter.com/) [冷の姐姐づ有‘阳光＇](https://lengjiejieyouyangguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://13635588521.lofter.com/) [Luka_star](https://13635588521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://13635588521.lofter.com/) [Luka_star](https://13635588521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yonghu7140357783.lofter.com/) [用户7140357783](https://yonghu7140357783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://ryoukyo1007.lofter.com/) [涼杏杏杏杏](https://ryoukyo1007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://hisjbdjjdkk.lofter.com/) [hisjbdjjdkk](https://hisjbdjjdkk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://m18518537001.lofter.com/) [m18518537001](https://m18518537001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wishstarclantobrightyourroad.lofter.com/) [六月的雫儿](https://wishstarclantobrightyourroad.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dongni861.lofter.com/) [死貧道不死貧僧](https://dongni861.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://15001907953.lofter.com/) [苏念修。](https://15001907953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) [一块不愿透露姓名的蛋糕](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) [一块不愿透露姓名的蛋糕](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
